Lantus Jetseti ("Citizen")
Immediately after reaching 30 and over the weeks leading up to it, the Lantus Brea transform into a much more vibrant, louder, outspoken version of their former selves, called Jetseti. Their backs straighten, their sex characteristics fill out, and suddenly they’re not willing to be bossed around anymore by their peers. Whoever they were as children rapidly gives way to an adult, and their former coyness transforms into a much more aggressive pursuit of their goals. This is the “adult” phase of the Lantus life cycle. Most Lantus Officers are in this class, as are Marines, Politicians, Traders, and Builders. While they will still bow to their superiors, they will no longer tolerate being ordered around by fellow Jetseti, and any menial tasks they enjoyed as Brea they will likely abandon until they are older and more nostalgic. This sudden burst in self-promotion is due to their sex drives overflowing from 30 years of preparation, the Calorics & Protein they’ve stored in their bodies allowing them to spontaneously transform their skin into any armour exoskeleton they desire. Jetseti are outstanding soldiers and engineers, capable of using their own flesh as an extra set of hands, eyes, and biological armour that can rapidly heal grievous wounds right before your eyes while still rejecting incoming damage. They can be bombarded with gamma rays, shot through the throat, and lit on fire, then still be fine just minutes later. They will however be quite angry, as the extra aggression caused by their hormone spike following healing is overwhelming. Despite the added sexual pressure to reproduce, Jetsetti are banned from having offspring of their own, oftentimes grafted with a kind of prophylactic flower that adheres itself to their genitalia to allow for sexual pleasure without the risk of pregnancy. If they do conceive the likelihood of their partner being their brother or sister is very high, resulting in inbreeding. Worse, since the Lantus body is ill-equipped to carry a child to term, the infant must be carved from its mother’s armoured exoskeleton in an agonizing process that requires her entire abdomen be carved open from sternum to pelvis by Nano-lathe laser. While Lantus do reproduce with other races, especially Serin and ConFeds, their children are considered rejects and banished from the Arboreum. They also lack a personal ecology if their mother was not Lantus since her body would be the supply for their own grafts & nutrition. The flowers on a Lantus’s body glow a faint colour associated with their career, giving them a visual identification as well as a kind of personal bar code. The lights emitted from the glowing petals also serve as extra sensory communication. In addition, their chest is ornamented with a breathing apparatus that can quickly attach to their faces when needed. Lantus flit about their ships on blue hairlike filaments in microgravity, as if they have wings, and can use them to grapple multiple objects at once like prehensile limbs. Many races call them “angelic,” in sheer awe of this acrobatic display.